


Commie Trans Vegans Are Rad

by Ilikethings47



Category: edwad - Fandom
Genre: Communism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikethings47/pseuds/Ilikethings47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>edwad fanfiction from my heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commie Trans Vegans Are Rad

edwad is a commie. ed is the king of the wads. that is all that needs to be said really. 

just kidding. 

edwad is no ordinary communist blogger. ed has poop shoulders. unlike other communist bloggers who don't. that's why people like ed more cuz poop. 

ed has views on things. that of which are okay views from ed's wad heart.


End file.
